


Paper Boats

by PINGUKANG



Series: Paper Series [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PINGUKANG/pseuds/PINGUKANG
Summary: In which Yeo Hwanwoong believes the paper boats will help him find his soulmate.





	Paper Boats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here on AO3, I hope y'all will like it and sorry in advance, the updates will be really slow. I hope y'all understand. Thank you!

**"Youngjo hyung! we have Art class together, right?"** Hwanwoong asked the older boy, a smile painted on his face.

The older boy looked at him with a faint smile, he looked like he did not get enough sleep. Dark circles are visible under his hooded eyes. He nodded at Hwanwoong before looking away.

**"You didn't sleep again?"** Hwanwoong was really worried. He tiptoed and reached out to comb the Youngjo's hair with his small fingers.** "and did you atleast check on yourself at the mirror before going to school? Your hair is like a bird's nest!"**

Youngjo closed his eyes, letting the younger's fingers relax him for a while.

**"Woongie, I have insomnia for years. Don't you remember?"** Youngjo said while watching the younger tiptoe just to reach head. He tried his best to bit back a smile and bended a bit so it'll be easier for the younger to reach fcomb his hair, he placed his hands on his knee for support.

**"Hmmm ... Of course, I know that ... but did you at least try to sleep?"** The younger asked in a soft voice which annoyed the older a bit. The boy also stopped combing his hair. so, Youngjo stood up straight then he shook his head, making his hair fall and cover his eyes again.

Hwanwoong protested but the older just ignored his protests.

**"What's even the point of trying?" **The older argued, a bit louder this time that he made Hwanwoong flinch. It was the first time Youngjo slightly rasied his voice at him. The younger looked down as tears started to form in his eyes. Now, Youngjo felt gulity.** "Woongie, are you crying again? Hey..."**

**"W-What? No! Why would I cry? Boys don't cry!" **Hwanwoong answered, quickly wiping his tears away. He looked at the older again and faked a smile.

Youngjo is about to speak when the bell rang, startling them.

Hwanwoong giggled,** "We should go now. We're going to be late for class."** He said and started running. **"Race you to the class, hyung!"**

The younger's giggles were the only sound you can hear in the long hallway, some students looked at the giggling boy while the older lowered his head to hide from embarassment. Even though it's not really embarassing, it was kinda cute.

But he can't lie, the younger's giggles made him smile and his heart jump.

**"Aish, this kidㅡ"** Youngjo whispered and decided to follow the younger.

Luckily, the classroom was not that far so he reached the room on time. He took a deep breath then went in, he looked for Hwanwoong first, the boy's sitting at the back beside his desk. Obiviously, he's waiting for the older.

Youngjo silently walked in and took a seat beside his friend.

**"Hey, why are you sitting here at the back?"**

**"I just want to."**

**"But usually you take a seat at the front, Woongie..."**

**"Just let me be your seatmate for once, okay?"**

**"Fine."**

They sat in comfortable silence, they sat too close to each other. Too close that Youngjo can hear the younger's calm breathing, so close that he can smell the younger's faint scent. The younger's presence made him calm, he made him feel drowsy. After a few minuets, he felt his eyes close slowly.

His eyes snap open when he heard the younger's voice. **"Hey, you want to take a nap? Don't worry, I'll wake you up before the class starts."**

**"What ifㅡ"**

**"No more _what ifs_! Just go take a nap. You really need it, Youngjo hyung."**

**"Ugh, fine."** Youngjo whispered. He pulled their desk closer to him before he laid his head on his arms that were on the top of the desk. He let his eyes close 'til he fell asleep.

Hwanwoong moved closer to him then whispered to his ear, **"Sweet dreams, hyung..."**

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chapter? Sorry if there are grammatical errors, English is not my first language. I hope y'all understand. Thanks for reading and see 'ya on the next chapter!


End file.
